


Comfortable (Jensen Ackles X Female Reader)

by deanwanddamons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Jensen Ackles Angst, Jensen Ackles Drabble, Jensen Ackles fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwanddamons/pseuds/deanwanddamons
Summary: This was written for a challenge on Tumblr where I was given a random song and had to write a drabble of 100 words or less. The song was Comfortable by John Meyer. This is the result.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles - Relationship, Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Comfortable (Jensen Ackles X Female Reader)

In her grey sweats and no makeup, she jumped on the front of the cart and we careered into the magazine rack. Laughing, we got thrown out of the store. 

My new girl was lying by my side. “She’s perfect,” everyone told me. For them she was, but to me, you were perfect. You swore like a sailor and had never read the bible. You were a bad influence, they used to say. 

Our love had been so comfortable and so broken in. When you left they said, “Jensen. It’s for the best.” 

Well, it wasn’t the best for me.


End file.
